2 Shadow of the Light
by LavenderNight67
Summary: (Sequel to "Legends Never Die") The true nature of the Hive Superweapon is revealed, a new threat shows itself. But an old legend may hold the answer to it's defeat. Ever wonder why the Vangaurd shield has four parts, but there are only three classes of Gaurdian? (warning for slight Canon-divergence.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is inspired by something I read in the Destiny Grimoire, as well as a fanfic on the Destiny forum. I don't remember who the author was or the name of it, but it brought a certan weapon and a corrupted gaurdian to my attention.

Also, I realised Ikora Rey really is a badaft. She was one of the fiercest competitors in the crucible when she was still a gaurdian. Relentless and merciless. I've been reading up on destiny lore and double-checking it against the Grimoire. There's a lot of really interesting stuff in there.

Also a warning for more canon-divergence. I was looking at a gaurdian banner one day, and noticed it has four parts. There are three classes. That made me wonder.

* * *

Kalara laughed as she ran and slid under a low barrier, rounding another pillar. Behind her, her team tried to catch up. "run faster!"

Zanthyr, their team's Titan, launched himself into the air. Kalara ducked sideways as he came down with a fist strike she chuckled "Come on, guys, we're supposed to be in a free-for all." She turned and fired, catching Zanthyr in the shoulder.  
Saniya was waiting around the next pillar. Kalara rounded it and caught a faceful of palm-strike.

She reappeared in the crucible starting zome. She shook her head at them, waited.

Pretty soon, Zanthyr reappeared. She smacked him across the back of the helmet. He whirled and she grinned. He took off his helmet. So did She. "Hey you." She smiled. He put one arm around her, and she leaned in.

her helmet fell to the ground as their lips met.

"Really." a voice sounded from next to them.

they looked over, and Saniya was leaning on the wall, legs crossed. Zanthyr asked "How long have you been standing there?"

Saniya just chuckled and walked away. "Long enough."

Zanthyr started after her but Kalara called "Hey wait!" He turned, she held out his helmet to him. He chuckled and took it. "Yeah, heh, might need that."

She smirked as she put her own helmet on and jogged out after him.

It had been two days since what the Gaurdians referred to as "The Incident". The Vangaurd leaders had been in meetings almost constantly, she guessed to discuss the recent events and develop a countermeasure to use against the new hive weapon.

She looked around, no sign of her teammates. She jumped straight up and perched on a narrow steel pipe sticking out of the ancient structure. Saniya was running out towards a set of buildings, but Zanthyr was nowhere to be found. "Hmm." she scanned the immediate area. No flashes of venusian sunlight on armor. She jumped down. Up the low steps she went and around the pillar.

BLAM!

A hard steel fist caught her in the ribs.

She felt herself choking.

She glared.

She pointed.

Zanthyr froze "Uhh..."

BLAM!" her hand cannon had aimed better. It caught him in the chest. He looked suprised for a whole half a second before collapsing.

She snickered before realising this was going to take a *really* long time before she respawned. She sighed and aimed her hand cannon at her head.

BLAM!

They appeared almost simultaneously at the starting area.

Kalara shook her head. "Well, that was fun-sort of." she tilted her head at him, giving him a look. Zanthyr cringed a little. "I'm sorry... I... got a little... excited?"

he said it so slowly, Kalara couldn't help but smile at his reaction. "It's the crucible. We're supposed to train our skills. And, this *is* a free-for-all match." She shrugged. "It was fun, but I think I'd rather go kill something non-gaurdian." He nodded. "Okay."

she hit her comm. "Hey Saniya, you almost done?"

Meanwhile, the warlock-class was chasing down a hunter class, a human male who had taunted her rather rudely before trying to make a break for it. She currently had the rookie pinned in a dead-end run.

"Hang on a minute, almost done." she launched herself into a smooth glide and threw an energy bolt from above. It hit the ground just behind him, catching him in the legs. She landed, walking up. He was trying to get away, but it was apparent his legs had been broken.

she stood there a second. "Now, should I send you back to start, or should I let someone else?"

The hunter folded his arms. "Too much talk gets you shot." she ducked and whirled. the hunter's titan teammate had been behind her with a rocket launcher. It went right over her head as she ducked, slamming into the hunter.

She jumped up, activated her supercharge, and launched a huge bolt of solar energy into him, laughing the entire time.

The Titan went flying back into a stone wall. Saniya sauntered past, transmitted over the comm "I'll be right there."

They transmatted in, and Zanthyr suggested "I guess we should go get our next mission." Saniya looked back towards the 'transmat zone' at the front of the the tower. Kalara knew how she felt. Like their lost teammates would teleport in any second.

But what if the others DID come back? what would happen to them? Would their old teams reunite? The speaker himself had put their team together, and the speaker never made mistakes.

She knew she was just deluding herself, they were gone, and both she and Saniya had to accept it sometime.

Down the steps they went, past Eris Morn, who was still muttering about hearing voices.

"Gaurdians." Ikora greeted. Kalara ducked her head in greeting as she passed.

"Hey boss." she stopped across the table from Cayde-6. Funny, not even four days ago she had been in this same spot, and they had nearly had a fight.

Now, he was her mentor, the hunter vangaurd leader.

The speaker had some sense of humor.

"Hey, what can I do for ya."

"We were wondering if you guys might have another mission for us."

"I think Ikora has something in mind. You should go talk to her."

The trio wandered over to where Ikora was studying an ancient text, or something, on an aged and yellowing peice of paper.

Kalara leaned in, noticing the sketch of a sword.

"It is the Sword of Crota." she straigtened. "A ledgendary weapon, once wielded by the dark lord. It has been kept hidden in a hive fortress somewhere on the moon." she explained. "Now, we have discovered it's location. We need you to go find it and destroy it, so that it may never be wielded again."

The three nodded and turned to leave.

Kalara gasped, utter shock across her face.

There stood Gavin.

Slowly he descended the steps and crossed the room. He seemed tired, worn. Kalara noticed he was limping slightly.

Kalara ran to meet him a few steps from Ikora, and wrapped her arms around him. He winced.

"You're alive!"

He chuckled softly.

She pulled away, and looked at him "How are you alive? what happened? did Jarin make it back, too?" so many questions raced through her mind.

He walked past her, towards the leaders. Kalara followed, confused. "What's wrong?" She got in front of him, looking at him to try to figure out why he was acting so funny. He looked to the leaders.

"Jarin is alive." Kalara's face lit up.

Gavin shook his head, face grim. "He's been corrupted. Seduced by the darkness." He looked at Kalara. "I'm sorry."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Kalara looked around for an explanation.

Ikora answered "It means that a gaurdian's light can be corrupted and twisted by the darkness. They become a part of it." she paused, glanced at Gavin, then added "If this is true, then the gaurdian you knew no longer exists." she shook her head "He is no longer the Gaurdian you knew. He belongs to the darkness now."

Zanthyr looked at Gavin and blurted out "So how come you're not evil?" Kalara and saniya both gasped.

Kalara started to say something to him, but Gavin interrupted "Jarin brought me back because he thought I would help him. He wanted me to join his little crusade." he shook his head. "when I refused, he tried to kill me." Kalara suddenly noticed he had his hand on his midsection.

Zavala said "Tampering with a ghost's programming is strictly forbidden. We must find him and stop whatever he has planned."

Gavin nodded. He took a step forward, wobbled, and grabbed onto the table as he hit his knees.

"Gavin!" Kalara gasped, and knelt, looking at his hand. A deep gash was bandaged, but still leaking. He looked dizzily at her. "I had to get back, to tell you." he looked ready to pass out. Kalara summoned her ghost, completely ignoring what Zavala had just said, and motioned it towards him. It looked back at her.

"Just do it."

Her ghost made a noise, then circled him, scanning. A beam shot out, then another at his upper arm. Her ghost noted "At least it wasn't your left arm that was broken. then I wouldn't be able to help you."

It floated back to hover over Kalara's shoulder. She rose, pulling him to his feet. She realised what just happened.

Cayde-6 commented "Didn't you just hear what he said." he motioned toward Zavala.  
Kalara ignored Zavala's cross look and replied "I was in denial." she motioned with her hands as she spoke. "I was trying to find a way to bring them back. I came across Jarin's reasearch and..." she stopped mid-sentence.

"Jaren's research!" she turned to his team. "He was planning this all along!" she declared. "Okay, he had research on his computer on how to augment a ghost's programming so it could hold three" she glanced at Gavin "sets of gaurdian data." she looked at the leaders. "He wasn't trying to kill us, it was a practice run!"

"But for what?" Gavin asked.

"I don't know." Kalara said "But I saw both your ghosts destroyed. How can he be alive?"

Gavin shook his head. "That wasn't his ghost." He added "He stole it from someone, and threatened to hand it over to the hive if it didn't stay quiet and cooperate."

Kalara shook her head, still not quite understanding what was going on.

An echoing laugh sounded, resonating throughout the room, as though everywhere at once.

As though appearing out of thin air, Jarin appeared. "My dear Kalara. you *are* so smart, aren't you. He paced back and forth across the room from them as he spoke. "And here I though you were just a dumb little rookie." His grin became malicious. "I just thought I'd, you know, stop in, say hello." Her eyes went to his gun. Just like the one the wizard had.

"Hello, leader mine." He aimed straight at the Hunter vangaurd leader and fired. jumped sideways into the path of it, both hands brought up producing a blinding white light.

Jarin held his hand on the trigger. Purple and black dark energy blazed from his weapon. Her answering light got brighter.

"Such light." she heard Jarin say, "This weapon hasn't tasted such light since-

From the doorway, "The Last Word" rang out.

Once

Twice

three times

Jarin's gun dropped to his side. At the doorway, Cayde stood, hand cannon still smoking.

Jarin fell.

Kalara looked behind her then over at him and blinked in suprise. She straightened, looking back at Jarin just in time to see the ghost, no, something else, hovering next to him as Jarin reappeared.

"Don't you know you can't kill me? I'm immortal." He made an 'it's obvious' motion with his hands.

His wraith hovered next to him, it's light now a sickly red. It's shell had been twisted and marred. smokelike whisps of darkness trailed from the ends of it's appendages.

Ikora muttered "You're insane."

"No, I'm pretty sure you're the insane ones. You want to kill me just because I have more power than you do now."

He aimed at Kalara's group. Kalara ran straight at him, blinked, and reappeared behind him, punched him in the back of the helmet. The insane hunter flew forward, dissapearing. Kalara waited, still aiming where she thought he would reappear. Instead, he reappeared to her right, and hit her with an open-palmed strike. She reappeared next to her group, hurling a nova bomb towards him.  
"You know we'll just keep waiting for you to come back." she declared.

Ikora was out of her seat, looking around. "Stop this madness, let us help you!"

"Help me?" the voice echoed. "You'd better be worried about yourselves."

Gavin called out "This isn't you. Don't do this."

"Don't worry about me, Gavin." Jarin reappeared right behind him. "I'll be fine."

Jarin landed an open-palmed strike, sending him stumbling backwards, then took a step, raising his weapon.

Gavin instinctively ducked as he fired, reaching up to wrestle the insane hunter's gun away. He pointed it right back at him.

"surrender now, and we can get you the help you need."

Jarin smirked "I have so much work left to do" his wraith appeared.

A beam shot out of it and the gun dissapeared.

"I'll be around."

He teleported away.

The group looked around, then Kalara went over the Gavin, summoning her ghost.

"That lookes like it hurt." it said, circling his head.

"Yep, a broken nose usually does."

"I don't have one, I wouldn't know."

Gavin laughed.

The ghost adminished "stay still!" as it scanned him then the beam widened and brightened slightly. The ghost flated back and Gavin rubbed a hand over his face, still grinning. "You have quite the sense of humor." he told it. It simply floated away and dissapeared.

Ikora walked back to her spot, and started to straighten her papers. Cayde-6 walked past her "Well that was fun, sort of."

Kalara looked to him, then Zavala, who had been mostly silent. She asked "So now what?"

He thought for a second before replying "We have to find out where he is going. There must be some way to track him. Cayde, don't you keep trackers on all your hunters."

"Umm, hang on." Cayde typed a bit, then said "Nope. He broke it."

Zanthyr started pacing. "Dangit, there has to be a way to stop this guy."

Saniya nodded "we don't need a repeat of "The Incident." Kalara frowned.

Ikora cleared her throat to get their attention, then started to talk.

"I have seen that weapon before. It was owned by a legendary Gaurdian named Rezzyl Azir. It was a time before the city's walls had even been built, when the factions fought for control of the tower." she looked at them. "It was a time before gaurdians."

"wow." Saniya breathed.

"In fact, Azir was the one who gave the gaurdians their name. But after the faction wars and peace had returned to the city, Azir was forgotten.

One day, he travelled to the moon, in search of the hive witch Xyor. He defeated the Witch's profane knight, taking a peice of bone from the hive Knight's chestplate as a trophy. He adorned his hand cannon with it. That weapon was called the Rose.

Nobody knows exactly how or why Azir succumed to the darkness, but he abandoned his name, taking instead the name of Dredgen Yor. He used his weapon, which he renamed Thorn, to murder innocents and consume their light. He was hunted down and eventually killed, but his weapon is still out there somehwere."

"So" Saniya said "Do you think Jarin might have found that weapon?"

"It was a very long time ago."

"Jarin was exploring here on Earth a while back." Gavin put in.

Kalara shifted her weight "Was I the only one that saw the power punch AND the palm strike?"

"no" Zanthyr turned "I saw that too. Wait, is that even possible?"

Ikora said "It was a time before the classes. The titans were the first Risen, and the ones who founded the city." she looked over at the other vangaurd leaders "The hunters were founded after, then the Warlock orders came into being." then looked back at them . "It is possible there were those who could hone skills not specific to a single class."

Kalara looked at her, then her friends. Behind her, Zavala said "Transcendents."

"Wha?"

"Those who have skills not belonging to any single class. They can move from one class to another. It is forbidden, except on the extremely rare occasion that the speaker allows it."

Ikora noted "There has not been such a gaurdian in hundreds of years. Dredgen yor was the last."

Kalara looked back at her, then at Zavala, then back at Ikora "Wait-so"

She paused, cayde put in "Now you're getting it."

Kalara made a suprised sound. Ikora smiled slightly. "And you are one of them."

Saniya asked "So, why haven't we heard about this before?"

Zavala told her "no one is permitted even to speak of it. They are considered dangerous and generally unstable at best."

Kalara deflated a little.

Cayde waved a hand "don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine."

Garin grinned at Kalara. "We got this."

Kalara took a breath, then asked "So, where is the most likely place we could find him right now?"

Ikora thought for a second, then "The hive have several bases on the moon. If he has succumbed to the darkness, you will likely find him there."

She nodded. "Then let's go."

They turned to leave, but Zavala said "Gavin, you no longer have your ghost. It would be best if you stayed here in the tower."

He nodded, looked at the ground.

"Hey," kalara put a hand on his shoulder. "Want to walk us out?"

"Sure."

They got up to the courtyard, and Kalara smiled. "You can come with us anyway."

"What? but Zavala said..."

Kalara waved a hand, then summoned her ghost. "It has your data, too."

Her ghost argued "But I don't have Gavin's full data."

Kalara pulled out the ghost fragment. "Actually, we do. It's the last peice. I found it when we went back there.

Let's hit Jarin's workshop and see what we can do." Gavin looked at the others, then they followed Kalara. Her ghost muttered "I don't like this."


	2. Chapter 2

As they went to warp, Kalara's ghost said "I have combed the Cryptarchs' record for any data on the temple of Crota. "Listen".

Now, a different voice sounded. Kalara guessed it was one of the Cryptarchs.

"Long ago, the moon fell to Crota. He wielded a sword so dark, it drained whatever light it touched. Now Crota sleeps. But the sword does not.  
The Warlocks believe the sword is in a chamber gaurded by the swarm princes. If you face them and steal the sword, we can see that it is never wielded again."

The narrative ended and they were out of warp. They teleported to the planet, and now Zanthyr's Ghost spoke. "The only way to destroy the sword is to kill it's makers, the Swarm Princes. One of them is said to gaurd a ritual site near the Hellmouth. We'll challenge him first.

The four summoned their sparrows and went up the rise. Gavin boosted his sparrow and went straight, right into a small crater. The others turned left and stopped, hoping there wasn't a sudden ravine or something.

A couple seconds later, he came up over the edge grinning. "Don't say anything." he called as he passed.  
Unfortunately, he was looking at them and not the giant boulder he ran into. Kalara laughed as they caught up.

They hurried on, anxious to get things going. The road curved right, and Gavin slowed, making the others almost run into each other. Kalara looked left. That was that low barrier she'd ran her sparrow off of so many times. He turned right, the rest of the team following.

Up and around the winding roads they went, until "what the-" Kalara fell into a shaded area, but realised it was only a shallow crater, and the wall in front of her was just the shadowed slope of the crater. "Whew."

as she caught up, she heard Zanthyr's ghost say over the comms "The ritual site is just up ahead."

They went around another bend and up a slope. Sure enough, there was a large and somewhat deep crater. A spire with a glowing green orb of energy atop it was surrounded by several sectioned walls.

"This is where we'll find him. Hope you're ready."

Kalara checked her assault rifle. "Always am."

"Let's get 'em." Zanthyr hefted his rocket launcher.

"Really? Isn't that a little overkill?" Kalara huffed. Saniya laughed in the background. Zanthyr pouted slightly. Gavin patted his shoulder. "Just don't aim that sucker at me." and he jogged into the circle.

The first group of Thrall came from the right. Kalara ducked sideways and fired. Three fell, but more were pouring in after. Gavin appeared from above, slamming down on the thralls from above with his powered punch. Saniya fired in the opposite direction. More right. Zanthyr grinned and fired. All three gaurdians shouted and dove out of the way.

The explosion sent thralls and acolytes flying in all directions. Kalara threw him a look of disgust as an arm bounced off her, spraying ether as it went.

A pair of acolytes appeared from the left, flanked by more thrall. Gavin ran up and started punching. Saniya double-jumped onto the barrier behind them and started picking them off with her sniper. "Heads up!" she called. Gavin joggged back into the circle. "Big Bad 'n Ugly's coming."

Kalara summoned her supercharge. And a golden hammer appeared in her hand. Gavin looked at her. "Wait, is that- did you.." he looked at it then at her, and tilted his head. "Really."  
"Whoops, sorry, wrong super." Kalara shrugged and ran forward, throwing the 'flaming hammer' at the hive Knight. Behind her, Gavin ran around the center collumn to punch it from behind. "What am I supposed to use?"  
Here, want it back?" she went to toss it to him and sent him flying. He slammed into the wall.

"Ow."

He picked himself up, shook his head, then ran forward and kep punching.

"SORRY!"

Saniya jumped down, summoning solar energy to her super, hit the knight and jumped away over it's head before it could strike back.

Zanthyr was standing back at a distance, reloading. "Oh gu-uys." They all backed up, and he fired.

The hive knight roared and fell.

Zanthyr's ghost said "One down.I'll lead us to the others."

Their H.U.D.s had a white triangle pointing back the way they came. Once they were up out of the crater, they summoned their sparrows and were off down the road again.

Around the curving trail to the left, a building had been carved out of the side of the lunar mountains. Off their sparrows they went, Kalara and Saniya dodged left, the two titans went right. Zanthyr ducked into the center of a group of thralls and started swinging. Gavin took out three acolytes.

Kalara ran up to the first thrall. "Hey thrall, have a facepalm!"

Whack!

Saniya giggled "That's a good one."

Kalara's knife came out to slash a thrall and stab the second. Then she 'face-palmed' it just for good measure. They headed in and turned left, going down a set of steps. Kalara said "Oh look, more hive. suprise suprise. Not." She slashed one Knight while Saniya palm-struck the the other end of the room, the hive knight put up his shield. Gavin and Zanthyr both ran up and waited.  
It's shield lowered, and it reared back to strike.

WHAM!

Both struck simultaneously, sending it flying.

"Race you to the next one!" Gavin called, and took off down the hall. The others caught up and they turned left.

Zanythr's ghost said "Not to unsettle you, but I'm tracking the sword by the light of the gaurdians it's killed."  
Gavin grimaced inside his helmet. "Even if Jarin isn't here, we still need to destroy that sword. If it's a gaurdian killer, it's just as bad as Jarin's gun."

"Right."

the ghost added "It's further below."They hurried down more steps and around another corner, through a small room and glanced to the left. Large windowlike openings lined the left wall. A squealing roar sounded. More hive. Kalara went left again, Gavin following. Zanthyr and Saniya took out the ones coming through the door.

Kalara took out the acolytes, while gavin tossed a grenade at the Knight hiding behind it's shield. Down more steps, more taken. Saniya ran forward to take care of them. Zanthyr's ghost said "The sword is close. I can feel it's power.

They turned left, into a large room with two balconies off to the left. further on, in the center of the room, a huge chain ran from the floor to the ceiling.

Taken were everywhere, scattered throughout the room. the ghost said "Clear them out." Gavin ran up and punched three thralls. "Save your supers for the princes."

Zanthyr pulled out the rocket launcher. Saniya ran left, then came running back, doing a jump-glde. "Wizard." she called. Zanthyr turned and fired. The wizard screeched "What wizard?

After the last thrall and acolytes had been punched into oblivin (and shot), the group walked over to one side. A huge sword floated there, vibrating with dark energy. Zanthyr's ghost said "Grab the sword. That should lure them out."

"So, which one of us takes it?" Saniya asked.

There was a moment's pause, then "I will." Gavin started to reach for it.

"hang on." Zanthyr stopped him. He looked at Kalara. "I mean, you know." he made a head-motion towards Gavin. Gavin turned to him "Do *you* want to take on Big Bad and Uglies in there? 'cause I know where I stand in the light. And not to brag, but I'm a level fourty. You're what, umm "

"36" Zanthyr supplied.

Gavin nodded.

Zanthyr took a step back. "If you guys trust him, I will, too."

Saniya nodded. Kalara said "I trust you, Gavin." and then to Zanthyr "It's going to be all of us fighting. Not just one."  
Zanthyr nodded.

Gavin reached out and took the sword. He took a couple steps back, feeling it's weight and swung, He twirled, swinging again. He smiled. "Let's do this."

A roar sounded from ahead of them and about twenty or so Thralls and Acolytes poured into the room.

Zanthyr power-jumped sideways onto one of the balconies.

Kalara's knife came out. She lunged, twirling as a second wave came from the right. She smirked She ran and slid past the group, tossing of a grenade as she passed.

Saniya went left, catching the thralls headed for the balcony steps. She stuck once, twice, brought up her rifle and took down three acolytes in one spray. Four acolytes tried to jump from the balcony across from Zanthyr and he laughed as they missed, dropping to the floor where Saniya took them out. More came up the steps after.

"you just can't jump, cause you're not me." He power-jumped to the opposite balcony, whirled, and fired his rocket launcher. The Thralls went flying.

Gavin eyed the form rising from the floor hatch ahead. "Get ready, guys."  
They jumped down to where he was. The first Hive Prince roared and came at them. Gavin lunged, getting in two shots before jumping back.

Kalara activated her supercharge first, a flaming dagger the length of her forearm asppearing in her hand. She ran right, getting behind it while Gavin still had it ditracted. Zanthyr launched himself into the air, firing his rocket launcher as Kalara struck.

Sanira activated her super as well, channeling light energy into a brilliant swirling orb that made the air around it quiver, then launched it straight at the hive prince. It staggered back. Gavin struck again. Once, twice, and overhead strike.

Kalara slashed at it again. It turned, giving Gavin a perfect target. Kalara kept swinging. Gavin fired. Zanthyr felt the shell whiz past as he shifted his weight to strike agin. The creature roared so loud he thought he might go deaf.

The hive prince fell.

Zanthyr's ghost declared "Well, I think we have their attention now."

More noises, then more hive forces. Gavin waded into the largest contingency, sending thralls flying left and right. Saniya ducked as one flew over her head "Watch it, will you?" but there was no malice in her voice, just mild amusement. She palm struck one, whirled and caught a second with her auto-rifle, then jump-glided across the room to get an acolyte hiding vehind one of the pillars.

Zanthyr switched to a machine gun. Four more fell. When the last of them were cleared away, the group looked at the floor hatch. Gavin muttered "One more."

Kalara smirked "We got this."

Gavin looked over at her "Just like old times, huh?"

"Yeah, but without you calling me rookie all the time."

Gavin laughed.

Kalara looked beside her. "Okay. Saniya, get up high with your sniper. Zanthyr, circle around opposite me. And have your super ready.

"Okay." He said slowly. He wasn't sure when she had become team leader, but apparently she had a plan. He ducked left, leaving Gavin in the center of the room to take on the last hive Prince. It started towards him.

"Any time, guys." he backed up. It launched an energy bolt at him.

"Get him!" came the cry, and Gavin leapt forward, swinging the sword at a downward angle, he whirled, swinging again. A shot rang out from above, catching the hive prince in the head. Saniya reloaded.

Behind the hive Prince, Zanthyr activated his super. The hize Prince struck, and Gavin felt the impact against his chest armor. He stumbled back, but stayed on his feet. He swung again. And so did Zanthyr.

and they kept swinging.

Kalara jumped in, slashing at it, ducking as a huge arm swept past, Saniya snapped off two more shots from above.

The creature roared.

Gavin took a step back, and did an overhead strike, just to be sure.

They could hear the crack of it's skull being crushed by the weapon of it's own making.  
It fell, and the ground around it trembled under the mighty weight.

They stood there for a second, just taking in the victory. Then Gavin tossed the sword onto the ground next to it. He nodded to Zanthyr. "let's see to it nobody ever holds this thing again."

Zanthyr leapt up and came crashing down with his fist of fury. The sword fragmented, never to be used again.

They walked towards the center of the room, still searching for signs of their now-insane teammate, but there were none. Gavin sighed. "Let's get out of here."

They teleported back to their ships. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know I probably got the layout of the Crucible arena wrong, I apologise. I've only been in it once, and just recently went to the actual arena to look around. For reference, I'm using Forgotten Shores, but my headspace inserted part of the map from one of the Vex missions, making it much larger than it actually is. I forget which one. It's a big open area with scattered stone blocks, a wall to the left and when you go down to the end and turn left it slopes down with a crumbling wall to the left and the remnants of a building (or something) to the right. Just trying to give you a clear mental mage.

* * *

They were in warp on the way back. Kalara reported in "Okay, you want the good news or the bad news first?"

no answer.

"Cayde?"

no answer.

Then, some static, and he answered. "Hey, I'm not in the tower right now, can ya give me a second?"

"ookay." Kalara gave the comm a slightly confused look.

A sigh, then "Uh, think you can come give me a hand with something real quick?"

"okay, what's up?"

"Well, I was in a training session with some rookies and.. it sort of went sideways a little."

"Okay."

"I'm in the crucible, arena 14. See you soon, kay?"

"Okay." Kalara was still confused, but Saniya commed her and said "It's the free-for-all matches."

Kalara had only been in the crucible matches once-no, twice now. And why on Earth would Cayde-6, the Hunter Vangaurd leader (and resident badass for that class) be calling her for help!?

The four ships redirected towards Venus, where the training area had been set up.

They teleported in at the starting area. Kalara remembered it from earlier. It was the same spot they had been training at before going out on their mission.

"Okay guys, eyes sharp." she hefted her auto-rifle and edged out of the starting area. They turned right. Down into the Venusian landscape.

It wasn't far from where they spotted the familiar figure. "There!" Kalara did a double-jump, landing twenty feet from where the vangaurd leader was, jogging the rest of the way.

He was pinned againt a peice of rock, with what seemed to be metal sticking out of it- and through him. She was amazed the exo was still functional, but looked around quickly. "Who could have done this to you?"

"Yeah, about that. Seems your former friend has been hanging out here in the he has some kind of vendetta he wants to settle. Fine by me. Just help me get outta this, will you?" She looked over, his hand cannon was a yard away on the rocky ground."

"Uh, yeah." she went to grab it, but realised if Jarin was here, it would be a really bad idea to respawn.

"Wait, what if he's still around?"

"It doesn't take that long. Just... shoot me or something, before somebody sees us."

Kalara stopped, "Wait, what? I'm not gonna shoot you."

"Come on, quit bein a pansy. It's instantaneous." she swore he just rolled his eyes at her.

She grabbed the hand cannon, but really couldn't bring herself to do it. I mean, what if Jarin *was* hiding in the background, waiting?

Or what if someon else saw her shooting her leader? She held out the gun to him "here."

"Really can't do it, can ya? you know, not even a week ago, you would have."

"Yeah, well... that was then." she glanced at him "This is now."

He was going to say something else to her, but a voice sounded from a ways off. "So, you finally came to save your dear leader." Kalara decided not to let him get any closer, and pulled out her dagger. "Hold still" One swipe severed the three rods that had her mentor trapped, and she called "Gavin."

Jarin dissapeared in a puff of dark mist.

Gavin came over "Hang on." he grabbed the first bar and yanked. Then the second, then the third. Kalara headed towards the respawn area. Maybe they could get enough of a safe distance to get some much-needed ghost-repairs done.

She pulled him to his feet.

"Eyes up, team!" she called. All three of the others had their weapons at the ready, scanning the immediate area for any threat. "Stay alert. Saniya, point. Zanthyr, back." then in a normal voice added "we have to get to a safe distance."

Off at a distance, she could see another hunter jumping forward. "Incoming!" He had nearly reached them when gavin jumped up and his golden hammer appeared, striking the incoming gaurdian in the helmet. "sorry, dude." he said.

Saniya asked "Why can't we just go to orbit?"

Cayde answered "Have you seen the shape I'm in? I can't go back to the tower like this. Plus, you four need to do something about him. We can't let him just run around the crucible killing people."

"How right you are." the voice sounded *much* closer now. A couple meters ahead of them, in fact. He appeared, jumping down off the high boulders, what remained of the ancient city.

"The great Cayde-6. Vangaurd hero. Leader of troves of mindless soldiers against the darkness." Jarin shook his head. Gavin's eyes narrowed, aiming his weapon at the insane rogue gaurdian.

Jarin added "It's hopeless, you know. You'll never prevail. The darkness is out there. it just keeeps consuming the light."

The rest of his monologue was cut short from a single shot. Saniya sauntered up to them. "Sorry, but I got tired of listening to him monologuing all the time." she scanned the area with her scope. "We're clear, I don't see him anywhere."

They reached the starting area without any more problems, and Zanthyr and Gavin moved to cover the exits.

Kalara set the vangaurd leader down in one corner and looked away. A second later, he had reappeared and was next to her. She looked out onto the landscape beyond them. "There has to be another way. we can't do this." she turned to the others.

"We can't fight him here, where we could be one-shotted by another Gaurdian." she shook her head. Saniya suggested "Maybe we could warn them."

"How many? there has to be *at least* fourty Gaurdians running around in the crucible right now. It's th height of the training period. We could never reach them all." she looked at the ground, defeated.

Cayde finally said "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I gotta be getting back to the tower."

"CAYDE."

She was using the same warning tone Zavala did on occasion.

Cayde sighed, or sounded like he did. "Alright, fine." he turned. "But you guys better be on your A-game." He looked at the group. "No rookie stuff, kay?" They nodded. Kalara did a little bob up and down, rubbing her hands together with glee.

"See, that's what I was talkin' about."

She snapped to attention standing stiffly, eyes still dancing merrily.

"All right rookies, move out." Kalara grinned and fell into step next to him.

They walked out of the starting area, Kalara on one side, Saniya on the other. Gavin and Zanthyr followed behind.

Cayde hit his comm. "Zavala, Cayde. We have a problem here."

"Go ahead."

"Our mad killer is in the Crucible. We need to shut it down."

"I'll tell Lord Shaxx." a pause, then "You're not still there, are you."

"Oh no," he waved a hand "I'm on my way back to the tower right now."

Kalara and Saniya muffled their laughter.

Another pause, then Zavala said "Alright. I'll see you when you get here." The comm clicked off.

"Okay, guys, stay sharp" he looked around "Our mad gaurdian could be anywhere out here." As they moved forward, saniya Jump-boosted up to a peice of metal jutting out, looking down the scope of her sniper rifle. "I see a group of gurdians about fifty meters ahead. No sign of Jarin yet." she commed.

The two hunters exchanged a glance. Cayde went first, Kalara catching up as they ran, they double-jumped, He blinked and Kalara couldn't see him for a second until he reappeared behind another boulder. She landed "You think they saw us?" He looked around the rock.

Gavin commed "Hey guys, wait for us."

Kalara laughed "Who's the slow one now, Gavin?" He chuckled over the comm, voice dripping with sarcasm "Very funny, *rookie*." Cayde looked at her "Really, shh!"Kalara made a lip-zip motion, then a saluted. Cayde rolled his eyes. Kalara grinned and readied her hand cannon.

The Hunter vangaurd leader waited another moment or two, motioned to her then the ground, a silent "stay here". She nodded.  
He popped out from behind the boulder and called "Hey, guys!" and waved.

Actually waved.

"Hey look, it's Cayde." The trio, a pair of Titans and a Warlock, jogged up. "Hey, what's up? Why are you out here?" one titan asked.

Kalara peeked out from behind the rock. "Oh, just out stetching my legs, you know. Oh, and there's a gaurdian killer on the loose. sooo, I think you guys should go get out of here." They exchanged a startled look. Then looked back to Cayde. "Don't worry, my team and I are all over it." He turned and motioned for it to come out.

"Hey guys.." the rest of her sentence died in her throat.

It was *those* Titans. The ones who'd booted her off their team in one of her darkest Titans said at the same time "You." The titan on her right, Cal, said "So you're a hunter now, huh? what makes *you* so special?"

Ivis added "I thought we couldn't change classes. so what gives?" he motioned to her new armor with his oversized gun.

"guys, I would love to explain, but right now, you've gotta get you out of here."

Ivis leaned over and whispered to their third, a Warlock-class "Watch this, I'll get mad props for this." He started to aim at Cayde, but when he fired he hit open air.

"huh?"

'Click'

Behind him, Cayde pulled back the hammer of his hand cannon. "you really shouldn't have done that."

Both titans froze.

Cal allready had his weapon trained on Kalara. She looked at him, eyes dancing. She knew exactly how this would play out, should either of them fire. She instead casually reloaded her hand cannon.

Cayde said "Let's just all take a step back, relax, and think about this." He gave Kalara a meaningful glance. She frowned. "He's right. You need to leave."

"We're not afraid of anything or anyone." Ivis said "And this is the crucible. It's meant for this."

Kalara looked at them both, face dead-serious. "This is not a retreat, it is a tactical withdrawl. And that mad killer out there is a rougue gaurdian with a weapon that can kill our ghosts." she looked from one to the other. "Now is not the time for action, it is the time for withdrawl. Whatever problem you two have with me, we can handle that after this new threat has been dealt with. Here in the crucible. But for now," she took a step forward "I need your team to return to the tower and stay there until further notice."

"Ivis shifted his weight, rested his weapon to rest on one shoulder. "Look at all big bad 'n commanding. You think you're big stuff now, don't you?" He started to take a step forward, but Cal put a hand on his shoulder. "She said we can kick her butt later." Ivis thought for a second, then snapped "Fine. I mean, it's not like I have a gun to my head or anything." he snarked, glancing sideways to imply the gun that *was* pointed at his head. He summoned his ghost. "Let's go." and the team teleported. Their Warlock bowed her head slightly in thanks. Kalara smiled and nodded back. The Warlock-class teleported out to join her team.

"well, that was fun. not." Kalara noted. Gavin and Zanthyr had caught up, and they moved on. As they walked, Saniya moved forward to scout out the terrain ahead. Kalara asked Cayde "Isn't there an intercom system?"

"Yeah, but Zavala's gotta convince Lord shaxx to shut down his beloved crucible first."

She nodded, then after a second added "I hope it's soon."

Saniya commed "More gaurdians."

This time it was a group of one gaurdian of each class. Gavin jogged ahead "Hey, guys!" Their Titan waved. "Hey, Gavin!" He ran up and they clasped forearms, an anchient warrior greeting. "we heard you were dead, man. What happened?"

"Long story. I need you guys to hear what we have to say, though." He looked to Kalara.

Cayde cut in with "Yeah, so, long story short, there's a gaurdian killer on the loose, he's here in the crucible, and we could all die. So you gotta leave. Like now."

Kalara's eyebrows went up at the abrupt statement, but still nodded in agreement. The hunter and Warlock, both female, looked at each other.

Kalara added "He's right. You need to get out of here."

The titan argued "But some of our friends are in here. And who is this gaurdian killer? and can't we just, you know, kill him or her?"

Gavin shook his head. "It's a long story, Typh. But I'll try to explain it to you later. and don't worry about your friends. If the crucible isn't shut down before we get to them, we'll find them and let them know what's going on. I promise you that."

Typh nodded, then looked at his team. "Well, gaurdians, what do you say? do we go?"

Kalara stepped forward "This isn't your average run-of-the-mill hive lackey. It's a dangerous individual who can and will take out our ghosts. So we need you to go back to the tower and stay there until we get this matter resolved." three blank looks and then nods.

"And please try to keep this matter to yourselves." she loooked to each one as she added "we don't want to cause a panic among the other gaurdians."

Their hunter suddenly gasped "It's him, isn't it? We thought, or had hoped that he was dead."

Kalara looked at her, then shook her head. "We've been tracking him up until now. We have him cornered, and we are taking him down. But we don't want any uneccesary casualties. So please, just return to the tower, keep this to yourselves for now, and talk to the vangaurd leaders. I'm sure they can fill you in on everything that's going on. Okay?"

"Okay." a set of nods, and they transmatted away.

Cayde noted "six down, only thirty-four to go." He hefted his hand-cannon. "Let's get to it."

They walked on.

* * *

end notes:

I really wanted to make this chapter longer, but just couldn't do it.. Sorry. I'm probly gonna end up a chapters shorter than wanted. Although, I'll have at least two to go. Maybe three.

I'm trying to run the Xyor raid, but I haven't gotten to it yet. I try to base my fiction off of gameplay. Well, for the most part.

I still love to read your reviews!

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Warning for swearing. Two swear words at the end of this. Just letting you know.

* * *

Finally, a voice came across the loudspeakers of the crucible arena, "Attention, Gaurdians. The crucible will be closing for the time being for maintenance. please exit to your ships now. I wil send you notice when it will be open again." a moment's puase, then "I hope to see you here again."

The group stopped and Cayde said "well that's it, I guess our job is done."

Kalara looked on, noticing movement and flashes on the horizon. "Looks like not everyone is leaving."

Saniya looked through the scope of her sniper rifle "You're right. there's a group of them fighting up ahead."

They jogged up. Two teams were fighting something -or someone they couldn't see for the wall. Three purple-black shots rang out. Three of them went down. Two more shots then a blur went straight at the last one.

Kalara half-yelled half-screamed "It's Him!" and broke into a run. He had the last gaurdian, a hunter, pinned to the wall with his left hand at her throat. His side of gun was against the side of her face, spitting out whisps of dark energy that curled and reached across her pale skin.

Her helmet lay not too far away on the ground, her ghost next to it. She was young, probably not even in the tower for two days.

Kalara never stopped moving. She activated her super, double-jumped, vaulting over him and blinking at the same time so he wouldn't see her. The rest of the team had their weapons trained on the Gaurdian killer.

Cayde pulled back the hammer of his hand cannon "Drop the Gaurdian."

Jarin grinned and pulled away from her, left hand summoning his ghost. Kalara aimed for his wrists and struck downward with her blade. Jarin howled in agony. Kalara kicked him away and glanced back at the young gaurdian behind her. "Go!"

The Gaurdian looked at her blankly for half a second then bolted for the starting line

He slowly staggered to his feet. Jarin looked at them, then at her. "You're not going to kill me? Pity. I thought you had more guts than that, Kalara." She pulled out the roping she had in her bag and wrapped it tightly around his arms so he wouldn't bleed to death. "You have to answer for what you've done."

Behind her, the rest of her team finished reviving the fallen gaurdians. They ran towards the starting area.

She grabbed his shoulder and shoved him forward. "Let's go."

Jarin simply smirked as they started walking. She summoned her ghost. "Would you please transmat this for me?"

"I seriously hope you mean that gun, not those severed hands."

she scoffed, but then added "Oh hush, you."

She turned to leave, and gave it a sideways glance. "Smart aleck." but she gave her ghost a smile.

Zanthyr sighed with relief. "It's finally over."

Jarin laughed. "Sorry, I would love to stay and humor you all, but my mistress is calling." He ran sideways and jumped into the tall grass, landing squarely in the twisted metal and bars there.

"No!" Kalara started to run over, but he had allready dissapeared. She walked back."Damnit!" she punched the nearby wall. "We had him, and now he's gone again!"

Cayde countered "Well, at least we got his gun, right? That has to be worth something."

"Actually" Kalara's ghost sounded "Jarin has somehow gained access to your ship and reclaimed his weapon."

The group looked suprised.

"and" the ghost added "He has reprogrammed it to self destruct."

As if on cue, a loud flash appeared in the sky, followed by what sounded like thunder.

"WHAT THE HELL!? ARE YOU REALLY FREAKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!" Kalara was looking up, as though the universe itself was listening. She stomped around a bit more, arms waving to express her anger.

"That ship was BRAND NEW! I paid an outrageous amount of glimmer for sterling treasure just to get that thing!"

She huffed and puffed a minute longer, then finally calmed down some. Zanthyr said "You can ride with me."

She looked over at him, nodded. "Thanks."

The group transmatted back to their ships and headed back to the tower.

They walked in, Cayde went left toward his usual spot, and the other four went to their usual place.

Zavala asked "I take it you had no luck in finding him?"

"Oh, we found him alright." Kalara put her hands on the table and leaned her weight on it. "We even took his gun." she paused then punched the table. Cayde put in "She's just mad 'cause Jarin blew up her ship."

"He what?"

Kalara looked over at Zavala, then back to Cayde. "We had him, until he took a sideways leap into a bunch of scrap metal and ribar, then he teleported up, took his gun from my ship, and rigged it to blow up."

She threw her hands in the air. "It was a brand-spanking new Space Age Mariner!" She shook her head. Gavin put a hand on her shoulder, and almost teasingly said "There, there. You still have your Arcadia class."

"I know, but I really don't like people blowing up my stuff!"

Zavala finally replied "We need to find Jarin before he can strike again." She nodded "He did say something right before he took that dive." She looked from him to Ikora.

"He said his mistress was calling."

"Xyor the unwed." She nodded. "Xyor was the one who corrupted the light of Dredgen Yor. Now, she has done it again." She added "Travel to the moon, you will find her in the ocean of storms." Then to Zavala "Although, this mission does require six people." Then she looked back at Kalara. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

Kalara smiled. "sure do."

she hit her comm. "Fireteam 'Kill The Badguys Till They're Dead' Paging fireteam Boob Squad."

Two seconds later, another female voice came on "This is Lavender."

"hey Lav, it's Kalara, you guys busy?"

A laugh, then "Are we ever?"

Kalara smiled. "Wanna do a raid?"

"Sure. Be right there."

the comm clicked off.

"No."

Kalara looked at Zavala. "what?"

"No. They are too inexperienced, and too immature."

"Oh, come on. it's a level 14 mission, most of Boob Squad are 14, and we have three level 34 and 35 Gaurdians here. She looked at Gavin "And a level 40." It won't be that hard."

Before they could say anything else, said pair of gaurdians jogged down the steps into the room.

"Hey, Kalara" the blonde greeted.

"Lavender, hey! how's it going? Hi Quantum."

"Hey Kalara."

"so, I take it Red's still out and about?"

"Yep."

Kalara gave Zavala a pleading look. He sort-of rolled his eyes, then said "All right, but you need to fill them in on *everything* that has happened." He looked at her, pointedly adding "including how dangerous it will be." She noticed how his gaze flitted to the two rookies standing next to them. She nodded.

She turned, taking a deep breath.

"our Gaurdian killer is still on the loose."

A pair of gasps sounded.

Kalara shook her head "we think we know where he's hiding, but we have to find him and stop him, before he can kill anymore gaurdians. He took six more ghosts today in the crucible, and almost killed two rookie fireteams."

She paused, then added "This will be a perilous mission, but if we can do this, we will all be heroes to the tower." Kalara had heard of their reputation as a team. Slackers, trouble, they were always goofing off or playing pranks on other gaurdians.

"We need six people for this mission. we allready have four. I'm asking you to help us with this. There's a good chance we could die. and for good. But if we can do this, it means the safety of every Gaurdian here, and of every gaurdian that *will* be."

She looked from one to the other. "This is potentially world-ending, guys." she lowered her voice slightly, her tone dead-serious. "If Jarin isn't stopped, it could mean the end of all Gaurdians."

Lavender blinked, then looked at Quantum, and took a step forward. Both simultaneously said "I'm in."

Kalara nodded. "Then let's go get him." They started to walk out.

"Kalara" She turned to look at Cayde. Her team stopped at the door.

He set 'the last word' on the table and slid it across. She looked confused.

"If history has to repeat itself, better make sure you win."

She nodded "We will."

She picked it up.

He added "Oh and one more thing."

"Hm?"

"Make sure you bring that back to me. It's kinda my favorite gun."

"I will, boss. Promise."

He shook his head as she walked out "I sure do hope so."

Gavin looked at the pair walking with him. "Hi, I'm Gavin. Level 40 titan, in case you didn't notice." He tried to flex his muscles, but it went unseen because of his armor; Lavender just giggled.

"I'm Avaria Lavis, Lav or Lavender, as My team calls me." she motioned to Quantum.

"Amari Quentin, I go by Quantum."

"Cool nicknames." he noted.

"Thanks. Quantum smiled slightly.

"we don't have nicknames. I wonder why that is." he called over his shoulder.  
Kalara answered "would bonehead count?"

Gavin laughed.

They went to orbit, Kalara looked down at the console in front of her. It read "Linkup complete." She still missed her new ship. Though this one *had* been the one that she first arrived at the tower in. "Everyone ready?"

Lavender answered "No" a pause then "Just kidding. Let's go kill some stuff!"  
They went to warp.

* * *

End Notes: Yeah, one or two more chapters to go. I discovered that on xbox one, it's just regular mission, not a raid. But it is on the 360. So I'm kinda sticking with that version. At least for story purposes. I started writing this while still playing on the 360.

Please leave reviews, I know I sound like I'm begging, but I love reading them. And yes, I'm still working on "Tales of Boob Squad", but one of my fireteam members recently moved, so I'm waiting for them to get internet back. Then we will be 'back in action'.

I'm working on side stories until then. hopefully I'll be done with that soon.

Later!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do have an epilogue for the story, but I'm not posting it unless someone asks for it. It's a bit dark.

* * *

As they went into warp, the voice of Eris Morn came across the comm.

"Something dark stirs in the depths of the hellmouth. We can feel it. A hive abomination, bred for unthinkable evil. We must pierce the veil of their summoning pits and destroy the creature before the hive unleash it upon us all."

Lavender asked across the comms "Wait, so... there's an ogre or something down there, too? This keeps getting better and better. not"

Quantum asked "Do you want to turn back?"

Lavender must've been thinking about it, because there was no answer. Kalara commed "Look, We won't hold it against you if you do decide to duck out of this mission."

Finally, the other Gaurdian replied "No, we promised we would help. It might be the stupidest thing I've ever done or will do, but I said yes. and a Gaurdian allways keeps her word."

"Okay."

The ships exited hyperspace, into orbit over the planet.

Zanthyr commed "So, anybody got a plan?"

Gavin grinned "Find the biggest ugly and punch him?"

"HAH! you do that and whatever that thing is'll probly have you for lunch!" Kalara declared.

The ships descended, gliding towards the planet.

They transmatted down, and Zanthyr looked at the building carved out of the mountain. he turned to his teammates "does this look familiar to you?" He jerked a thumb at the building now behind him.

Saniya strolled past. "Yeah, we were just here." She popped off two shots and eyed the Acolytes running towards them. "I got this, guys." She leapt forward, doing a palm strike that took out two of the three acolytes at the same time.

They raced inside, jumping over the steps, turned right and jogged right down another set of steps. Zanthyr's ghost said "There's no telling how far down we'll have to go to find the summoning pits."

the hallway curved right slightly, and they went down three more sets of steps into the next room.

Suddenly, Hive swarmed all around them. Lavender let out a starled "EEK!" and jumped straight up, double jumping onto a balcony. Quantum waded in and started punching. Gavin decided to go to the right, punching a pair of acolytes.

Zanthyr grinned and pulled out his rocket launcher. From the other side of the support pillars, Kalara palm-struck a thrall and called "Overkill much?"

Zanthyr laughed "But it's fun!" He aimed and fired. the knight exploded.

"Yeah, and it's also messy." Kalara retorted, running back to where the rest had gathered.

Down the short hall they headed, following it to the left. They abruptly found themselves in the room where they had battled the Hive Knights, and destroyed the sword of Crota. Zanthyr's Ghost said "We have to get through. I'll go open that gate.

Gavin walked over to the floor hatch and leaed over to look in. He smirked then joined Saniya and Zanthyr at the giant seealed door to the right of where they came in. Lavender and Quantum were wandering around, looking up at the balconies and then at the giant chain hanging in the center of the room. "I wonder what that's for." quantum noted.

Kalara looked around, then summoned her ghost. "Hey guys." they walked ghost scanned it, then the beam widened. "A tryptic of Hive runes." the Ghost noted. "they're said to be uncrackable." As they wandered back out into the room. the Ghost suddenly said "They know we're here. I'll get to work."

Three hive thralls raced forward, Saniya tossed off a grenade. Six more and two acoltes folowed. Lavender grinned and double-jumped, swinging wildly. Quantum started forward, but Lavender ran back past her "Knight!"

Out came Zanthyr's rocket launcher. He grinned and pulled the trigger.

'click.'

"Crap. I'm out of ammo."

The knight slashed at him, leaving a glowing line across his armor. Zanthyr punched it. The creature roared and he punched it again. It went down.

The room went quiet. Kalara's ghost said "It's reconfiguring, hang tight."

Gavin stayed where he was in front of the Ghost. If their rogue teammate was anywhere near, their ghost was in danger. And he couldn't let anything happen to it.

"Hey Gavin," Zanthyr called "You're not helping us have fun?"

The titan shook his head. "Someone's gotta gaurd the ghost."

Saniya called from the balcony "I promise they won't get close." She snapped off a shot at the Hallowed acolyte coming in.

Zanthyr raised his auto-rifle and fired. Three more Acolytes came around behind from the right while his attention was on his target.

They all three jumped at the same time. He felt the first strike rake against his back armor. he whirled and punched. One, two, all three dropped. A third jumped out of nowhere and his auto-rifle came out to deal with it.

He ran around the pillars looking for the hallowed knight. He finally found it floating nearby. He backed up, reloaded, and let loose on it.

Back in the main area, Lavender and quantum were criscrossing the room to shoot at the hive wizard, while Kalara fired off shot after shot with her hand cannon. Saniya sighed from above. She looked through her scope, then fired. The Hive wizard fell "You're welcome." she called. Lavender waved "Thanks!"

Kalara's ghost said "I'm starting to sense patterns. Shouldn't be long."

Gavin sighed.

Four hive knights appeared, and Quantum and Zanthyr ran to fight them. Lavender started forward, but something struck her from behind. She turned and found three thrall had snuck up on her. She slashed them down and ran towards where her teammates were fighting. Four Cursed Thrall ran towards her.

Gavin started to yell "Don't let them-" but he was too late. Her dagger made contact, and all three of them exploded. Lavender screamed as everything went black.

Gavin looked around quickly to see if anyone fighting saw her fall. Sensing the emminent danger, Saniya commed "I'll go." and jumped down, channeling her light in Lavender's Ghost.

A second later, the Gaurdian reappeared. "Whew, thanks."

Saniya just nodded. "Why don't you go keep lookout?" Saniya suggested. Lavender shook her head, checking her ammo. "No, but thanks. I just want some payback." She smiled. Saniya nodded and jumped back up to the balcony.

Three more cursed thall slowly advanced, flanked by a hive knight Lavender aimed and fired. All three thrall exploded at the same time, taking down the Hive Knight with them.

Gavin glanced right and summoned his super. A floating hive apparition, probably a shrieker or something, had appeared right in front of him. He threw his flaming axe at it twice and it disintegrated.

Kalara's Ghost said "The gate is opening." Gavin waited for everyone else before taking the lead. Zanthyr caught up and they moved on into the tunnels. The dim passage wound around left then right again.

As the walked, they talked about various things. Lavender and Quantum were planning a practical joke of some kind. Zanthyr dropped back to talk to Saniya and Kalara took his spot next to Gavin.

"What if we can't help Jarin?"

After a moment, Gavin replied "Well, if he's being influenced by Xyor and that hive weapon, all we have to do is kill Xyor and take his gun away."

Another moment passed, then she added "Did you see his Ghost? It looked like it was corrupted, too. I just don't know. I mean, what if he's too far gone?"

Gavin was silent for a moment, then said "We have to do what he have to do." he looked at her . "We have to stop this threat." She nodded, but added "I'm not sure I could." He nodded "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

The rocky tunnel finally ended in another room, this one circular. Gavin went left with Saniya and Zanthyr. Kalara started right but ducked into a slide to narrowly miss a huge beam of energy. Behind her, Lavender yelled "We got an ogre!"

Zanthyr called back "No kidding!" from across the room. Kalara looked at her and called "Just stay behind cover, you'll be fine!" She pulled out a huge rocket launcher and took aim, firing twice before reloading.

Her HUD registered supercharge. "Hey guys, if you get your super, save it for big bad and uglier in there." she motioned toward where they were going.

Gavin whirled and punched a hive Knight. Zanthyr bent down to pick up it's ammo. "Oh look, heavy ammo." He reloaded his rocket launcher, turned, and fired.

The creature's dying roar was deafening.

They hurried through more winding tunnels, an out onto the side of a cliff face. To the left, more hallways. They finally came out into the light, and they looked around. Saniya looked up. "Hey, we're in the Hellmouth." Gavin looked up at the starry sky "huh. so we are."

They made their way around the balcony and through several more rooms. They came to an abrupt halt when a roar shook the floor. Gavin leaned over to look into the next room. "Wow. That thing's huge."

"Ooh, let me see!" Lavender ducked past her teammates and leaned past Gavin. She turned back to them, then quietly walked back to the back of the group.

Zanthyr's Ghost supplied "Well, at least it's chained up."

He turned to face the group. "well, Gaurdians. This is it. A huge Hive monster, a hive witch, and a rogue Gaurdian. Are we ready?"

Zanthy reloaded his rocket launcher. "Ready."

Saniya looked at the floor, the cocked her sniper rifle. No reply, though.

Kalara closed her yes and took a deep breath. "we're Gaurdians. We have to do this. There's no other choice."

His golden hammer came out. "Allright, supers on. Kill the monster and try not to die."

He and Zanthyr ran forward and jumped up, throwing his flaming hammer at the creature. Zanthry put his back to a collumn and turned around it to fire off a couple shots. Saniya went further right, on the left side of a divider walll to pick off the hive Accolytes on the balcony above them and to the right.

Quantum and Lavender followed Kalara to the left. down the steps and around behind the creature. It turned. Kalara snapped off another round of shots and commed "get it's attention! Theres four of us and one of it!"

She led them to a square section blocked off from where the hive balcony was. "You'll be safe from it here. If you want to pop out and shoot at it, go for it.

Lavender nodded "Thanks." Kalara nodded and circled the edge of the room, firing at the giant creature. She ran, blinked, and came up on the other side smiling as the two grenades she dropped went off. The abomination, as Eris had called it, turned to shoot at her, but she had allready ducked behind a barrier.

Meanwhile, Lavender and Quantum were ducking back and forth between barriers to shoot at the creature Lavender grinned as her sniper rifle scope landed squarely on the creature's head. She started to squeeze the trigger.

Suddenly something grabbed her by the throat and shoved her back, slamming her into the wall. Quantum whirled but Jarin was faster. The titan fell, a hole through her helmet.

Lavender squeezed her eyes shut. It was *him*, she just knew it.

"Look at me!" The male voice commanded. The hand tightened.

She opened her eyes. It was a hunter, but instead of where the eyes of his helmet were, glowing round green ones stared at her. A third above it, making a triangle. The same as the Hive.

"You think I'm a monster, don't you?"

"Don't You!"

Lavender whimpered.

He reached out, catching the latches of her helmet, undoing them with a click. It fell to the floor. He leaned in, bringing his gun closer to her face. She could feel it's dark energy reaching out, lapping at the side of her face as he pressed it there.

He leaned in. "If you scream, if you make any sound your little friends can hear, I *will* kill you."

She tied to angle her head away from it "Don't."

She tried to stammer out more, but coudn't. Fear gripped at her. The cold dark energy felt like it was burning into the side of her face.

"P-please, don't"

He snorted derisively. "Whimpering and pleading won't stop what will happen next."

The gun lowered.

Lavender screamed "HELP!"

Jarin fired.

Kalara's head snapped to the right.

"Rookies in trouble! Gavin, with me!" She did a double-jump rigt over the ogre's head from the balcony, landed in a slide and raced between barriers.

Jarin rested Thorn on one shoulder.

"Oh, hello Kalara." he said evenly. Almost casual. Gavin caught up and slid to a stop behind Kalara.

Jarin continued "I was just about to have a quick snack. Care to join me?"

Kalara snarled and fired off three shots.

Jarin fell, then vanished.

"We have to be quick! you watch, I'll get these two." She hurried over and helped Quantum's ghost first, then Lavender. The Hunter reappeared, she whined and cringed looking around wildly. "He's here. He's here. Oh holy crap He's Here!" She was trying not to freak out.

Kalara took her by the shoulders "You're okay now." Lavender nodded and tried to stop shaking, taking several deep breaths. Kalara looked at her for a second, then Zanthyr's voice came across the comms loudly, stress evident. "Uh, guys, a little help here?"

Kalara grabbed her hand. "Come on. We're not letting you out of our sight nodded, and Quantum followed. They made it back to the door they had come in, and Kalara pointed. "Go back that way. Gavin, can you get a sight on the hive creature from the door?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Great. could you please stay with them?"

"Sure."

Kalara's HUD read the creature to be at 25% health. "Just a few more shots!" she called. She noticed the hive Knights and Acolytes were gone from the balcony. She looked up. Saniya waved.

Kalara waved back.

Suddenly, Saniya staggered and fell off the balcony. Jarin walked to it's edge. "I am the profane hive knight!" He shouted "Fear me!"

Kalara ran and blinked while he was monologuing, channeling her light to bring her teammate back.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

They ran to where the others were and Saniya turned to snap off a shot. Jarin fell back. "That's for knocking me off my perch, ya jerk!" She waved a fist at him.

Zanthyr fired off another shot the same time as Gavin did. Kalara jumped, hovering as she summoned up a blinding ball of energy with both hands and threw it at the giant creature. The Hive abomination roared as it disintegrated. Kalara lowered to the ground and ran back up the steps to where her friends were.

There was a shriek, and the hive witch, Xyor the unwed appeared. Jarin bowed as she approached. "My mistress." He turned and fired at them, the hive Shrieker following suit with her own bursts of energy. Zanthyr jumped up and summoned his golden hammer.

Kalara looked at Gavin. "Can I please do it, just this one time." she pleaded, hands clasped palm-to-palm.

"Yeah, go ahead." Gavin backed in a little further so the Gaurdians he was protecting wouldn't see.

Kalara grinned and ran down the walkway, Gavin's golden hammer appearing in her hand. She threw it at Xyor. It returned to her hand. She threw it a second time and a bullet whizzed past as Saniya's shot hit home. The Hive Shrieker screamed and fell to the floor.

Jarin glared, green hive-eyes glowing brighter. "You'll pay for that!" He roared.

Kalara stopped midair doing a double-jump backwards. "Get to the center of the room, now!" they hurried into place, each one of them taking up a spot facing outwards

"Gavin, please get the Boob Squad over here with us. They're safer with us all." Kalara commed. A second or two later, they were all in a large circle.  
Lavender turned to face the balcony, Quantum followed her lead.

Jarin appeared right in the center of their circle. Quantum fired first, then Kalara whirled and fired a second shot. The bullets ricocheted off his armor. Lavender backed up further as the group spaced themselves from the insane hunter. Kalara commed Gavin "It's not working. The gun's still spouting dark energy. He's still not coming out of it."

"Then we have to get that gun."

Saniya tried to jump up and do a palm strike, but he power-punched her in the chest, sending her flying backwards.

"You forget, I have the same powers you do. All of you. Only I'm stronger!" He sent out a giant orb of energy that surrounded him, exploding into the group. It shoved them backward.

"This has to end before somebody dies." Kalara commed. She jumped up to hover, summoning a blinding orb of white energy. As it expanded around her, Gavin saw Jarin's gun come up. The 'eye' of it was glowing, and it was like the maw of the thing opened slightly more. He realised the gun was readying itself to consume that light. He started to yell "Kalara, wait," but she was zooming downward towards him at such speed.

Jarin aimed, whispered "yeeesss"

Kalara smirked inside her helmet.

At the last second, the brilliant white energy was replaced by a giant swirling mass of void energy. It focused itself into a lightning-and-obsidian stream aimed directly at the maw of Thorn.

Jaren gasped.

"No!"

It streamed into the maw of the terrible weapon, tearing through the back, piercing the sides. Jarin dropped it.

"Impossible." he muttered.

They paused, waiting for him to get over the effects of the great darkness he had succumbed to. He finally spoke again "no matter." A new weapon appeared in his hand. Gavin gasped.

Lavender asked "What? what is it?"

"Red Death." he replied

"Okay."

"No, not okay. That thing is a Gaurdian killer. I've been told if we ever run across one to destroy it immediately."

"How right you are." Jarin raised the gun and fired.

"Gavin!" Kalara commed.

He collapsed to the floor. Kalara knew what would happen if she didn't act now.  
She took a deep breath, aimed, and fired.

Out came his wraith. She jumped, as had become her habit, and threw a brilliant orb of light at the Wraith. It squealed and beeped, then fell to the ground, right as he reappeared.

Jarin started firing, the group scattered to various barriers, shooting at random intervals. Jarin calmly looked around, then at her.

"Well, Kalara, guess it is just you and me."

She said nothing. just stared at him. They stood like that for a full minute, neither of them saying anything. Then, Jarin said "Goodbye, Kalara." and raised his weapon. she ran straight at him and phased, turning completely invisible as he fired. Then The Last Word rang out again.

History.

Repeated.

Itself.

He stumbled and fell to his knees. The others came out from where they had their weapons trained on him.

Jarin just looked at her, then collapsed, silent.

They just stood there for a minute. Lavender wanted to jump up and down, the badguys - all of them, were dead. And they had done it!

Saniya went and revived Gavin.

Quantum and Zanthyr did a fist bump in the background, then Zanthyr added "for the other badguys."

Kalara held out her hand "Ghost."

Her ghost appeared. It looked around for a minute, then transmatted Thorn. She walked over and picked up the dead ghost, placing it in her bag.

She looked at her Ghost. "We are taking Jarin home, also." It beeped and did as she said. Then sollemnly she added "let's go home."

They transmatted away, one by one, and Kalara looked around, took a shuddering breath, and followed.

They walked past the crucible stands, each fireteam shoulder-to-shoulder, not caring if they took up the entire walk. Civilians going in the opposite direction went over to the side and around them, not wanting to run into them.

Down the steps they came, not saying anything. They came to a stop in front of the Vangaurd Leaders' table, fanning out into two groups. Kalara reached in her bag and calmly set the dead ghost on the table. She summoned her own. "Ghost, if you please."

Her ghost beeped and Thorn appeared on the table.

"By the Light!" Ikora was around the table and they backed up to give her space.

Zavala looked suprised. "You didn't destroy it."

"No." Kalara looked over. "I hoped the cryptarchs could study it, find a way to counter any hive replicates that might be out there."

"That's smart thinking. Though, I have to admit even having that thing in the tower makes me nervous."

Ikora looked at it then him "I'll make sure it's sealed in a secure vault when the cryptarchs aren't studying it."

Kalara walked around the table to Cayde, brought out his gun, and held it out to him. "Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem, anytime. Just keep saving the universe and all that, kay?"

A smile and a nod. "Kay."

She walked around to the other side of the table, paused by her team, nodded, and they walked out.

They walked quietly out onto the Watch (what they called the courtyard), to the railing, stood at the edge looking out over the city. Kalara leaned on the railing. Finally, Gavin spoke.

"you guys did great out there today." he scanned the horizon. "The city and the tower is safer tonight. And I have you guys to thank for that."

Kalara smiled.

Quantum put a hand on Lavender's shoulder. She smiled. Then leaned past Quantum and smiled at Gavin. He winked at her. "Whoo hoo!" Quantum hooted at the pair, then looked at Lavender, who shrugged, smiling a little wider.

Zanthyr put his arm around Kalara. She smiled back at him. Then, they stared down at the city for a while.

After a few minutes, Zanthyr said "well, It's been a fun day, but we gotta be up in the morning. I do believe we have a Fallen King to kill."

Gavin looked at Zanthyr "Wait, that was your team's mission?"

"Yep. Killing high-value Hive targets at a low-value price."

Lavender laughed.

Zanthyr confusedly added "Wait, that's not right."

Kalara laughed. Saniya laughed. "You're such a goofball."

Zanthyr laughed "Yeah, guess I am."

Kalara put in "Well, guess we better get some rest, then."

Gavin started to walk away. "Night all"

"Night" they chorused.

"I'm turning in too." saniya sauntered away.

"I'm out too." Quantum headed for the gunsmith's kiosk

"Hey Gavin, wait up!" Lavender jogged to catch up to him. He smiled as she caught up, and they put their arms around each other.

Then, it was just Kalara and Zanthyr. "Well, guess it's time to turn in."

"Goodnight."

They walked to the lift together, holding hands parting ways at their respective habitation levels.

* * *

End Notes: If you look up Dredgen Yor in the Destiny Grimoire, Dredgen Yor destroyed a human settlement and killed the Gaurdian living there, Jaren Ward, who was the first owner of The Last Word. The boy Jaren Ward took under his wing (and was like a second father to), Shin Malpur, hunted down Dregen Yor and killed him with three shots from The Last Word.

My Jarin is actually Jarin Calis. The name is pure coincidence. I didn't realise until I started researching for chapter three of this novel.

The showdown between Kalara and Jarin is sort of history repeating itself. I don't know how Cayde-6 got The Last Word, but it kind of makes sense to me since he's the hunter Vangaurd leader. And I think he knows the gun's history, or at least part of it, which is why he loans it to Kalara on that final mission.

Also, Dredgen Yor is supposed to be a titan class, but there's an item called "the Cloak of Dredgen Yor" which is a hunter class item. There have beeen rumors he had used Warlock class abilities also. (the Destny forums). That's where my idea of Transcendents comes from.

I read a fic where a young Ikora Rey was in the crucible and went up against Dredgen Yor after he was corrupted, but before he changed his name. This makes sense, seeing as how one of the cinematics for Destiny 2 shows bit of the battle of six fronts (yep! it sure does!) and the walls being built.

And all three current vangaurd leaders helped build the walls. So it makes sense they were around when Rezzyl Azir (later Dredgen Yor) was around, also helping to build the walls (he did before he turned evil, it's in the Grimoire)

Easter egg#3 is the little conversation Jarin has with Lavender. It's based around a snippet from the Grimoire where Dredgen Yor tortures one gaurdian before killing them. the line about ' whining won't stop what's going to happen next' came straight out of that snippet.

anyway, enough of my rambling.

On a different note, Suprise! I have ideas for a third fic!

The next one will be on a completely different storyline, so "shadows" is the end of this story arc. Well, the hive weapon/rogue Gaurdian part of it. If you want to find out more, you'll have to read the next fic.

I'm still waiting on those reviews! LOL


End file.
